


During the Storm

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Fluff, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, this ship deserves more love and appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Being an idol means little free and alone time.Hyunwoo and Hoseok got to spend some time together in a stormy day while the rest of the guys are outside.





	During the Storm

It was a calmed schedule-free day, some of the members went to hang out with friends while others preferred to use the day as a non-pressured creative time. By noon, only Kihyun, Minhyuk and Shownu were in the house and by 1'o clock Hoseok came back from the gym ready to rest.

"Ah, hyung" Kihyun called his name before he could enter the bathroom "Minhyuk and I are going shopping, would you like to come with us?"

"Uh, not really, I think I'll just shower and watch videos for the rest of the day."

"Okay, then I'll see you at night," the younger said with a smile,."Hyunwoo hyung will stay too, I left enough food for two in the fridge unless you would like to order something else," he waved goodbye and left towards a bouncy Minhyuk, who was more than ready to leave.

He entered the bathroom and took a longer-than usual shower, not having to rush for someone else to get ready for the day's activities. He put on some underpants, shorts and a sleeveless shirt before brushing his fading-pink hair and leaving the bathroom.

He found Hyunwoo in the kitchen taking some fried chicken out of the fridge.

"Hi," he greeted, taking a sit by the isle.

"Hey," Hoseok lifted his gaze from the food. "Have anything to do today?"

The younger shook his head with a soft closed smile, "do you?"

Hyunwoo shook his head too and placed the food back on the fridge. "Do you want to watch a film?" Hoseok smiled wider and nodded at the question, "we should go get some tteokbokki and soju."

The area their house was at was pretty much a retirement-like neighborhood, for some reason most of the residents were old and not many of them would go out to the quiet streets at 2 pm.

Both decided to wear a cap nevertheless, and began their walk towards a tteokbokki stand that was right next to a convenience store. "Can you get the soju? I'll order the food," Hyunwoo asked Hoseok, the latter nodding and walking towards the establishment.

He took a couple of bottles, a pack of his week's favorite ramyeon and some chips and candies. At the counter he only had to wait a minute for his turn, placing then the food for the cashier to check, ready to pay.

"Having a relaxed afternoon, are we?" the man behind the counter said casually with a smirk.

Hoseok raised his head to see him and nodded with a kind of forced smile. It wasn't the first time the older man tried to chat with him. The worker had to be on his late 30's, he was as tall as Hyungwon and you could see his muscles under the dull uniform.

The older's way of looking at him gave him an unsettling feeling. Whether he had no further intentions than greeting his clients, his smile was unnerving, as if he were to tell the fans what they were buying. But then he remembered how the maknae had asked some of his hyungs to go with him to the store several times before, suspiciously avoiding to go there by himself.

"Do you guys live nearby?" the man questioned bringing him back to the present.

"Uh, sort of. The tteokbokki here is good," he replied, realizing just now how slow the other was checking out the food.

"I see, it is really good. Though I prefer myself things with more.. meat."

Hoseok nodded trying to keep a neutral face, weirded out by the other's utterance. When Hoseok handed him the money he had to hold back the need to punch that creepy gross smile out of his face.

"You know, we see each other rather often and we probably are not too apart in age so, feel free to call me Hyung," Hoseok smiled out of cringe and said a 'thank you' while trying to retrieve the plastic bag from the other's hands.

But the younger could not keep a disgusted expression from clearly showing on his own face when the other made a dirty hand gesture while softly brushing against his skin.

He quickly walked towards the door and left the store, almost running over Hyunwoo who had the tteokbokki on his left arm.

"Come on, hyung" the younger took the other's free arm and almost pulled him until the store was out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked while they slowed down considerably, letting go of his hold.

Hoseok shook his body when a shiver run down trough it, "the store's cashier is a pervert, he tried to get me into calling him Hyung and doing 'other' stuff." He answered sticking his tongue out as if to vomit, "we should never let the other's come here alone."

Hyunwoo stopped with disgust on his face, trying to decide if he should go back or let it pass.

"Let it go, Shownu hyung, it isn't the first time but we can't risk ourselves to him spreading info about us," Hoseok linked their arms again and started to walk.

The dancer sighed and tightened their hold while looking towards the other. Hoseok was now smiling while scanning the cloudy sky, his appearance like that of an innocent child on the first summer storm.

The earthy scent was overwhelmingly nice and the air was coolly caressing their skins. A thunder resonated around and the pink haired laughed in excitement pulling Hyunwoo closer to him, "come on hyung, the storm is here."

They walked faster towards their home, the streets getting dark when the storm clouds completely covered the sky. They got back just in time, the rain falling in strong motion behind the now closed door.

Once inside, Hyunwoo went directly to the kitchen to heat up the food and get bowls, while the other set some cushions on the floor between the couch and the TV. They took out their caps and sat ready to eat, a movie already playing on the screen.

It was a comedy, so they ate and drink commenting every now and then, the rain's noise barely muffled by their laughing. To Hyunwoo, the lightning brightness coming trough the window was the only thing that could compare to the younger's smile in this moment.

It was a perfect afternoon. They didn't get to spent many moments like this one, let alone the two of them alone. It was uncommon, peaceful and nice.

Another movie had started to play on the screen when a thunder resonated around the room, both guys jumping at it's strength. The electric storm soon made itself present, its sounds loud and unstopping. Hoseok grabbed the blanket that they always keep on the sofa and wrapped his upper body with it, laughing at how unbelievable loud the thunder was, the movie long forgotten in its now inaudible volume.

"Hyung!" he screamed when the older stood up to open the curtains for them to see the storm.

Hoseok got up to turn off the kitchen's light, leaving the TV's screen on and walking towards Hyunwoo, who was looking at the rain through the cristal window.

"I hope the other's are fine," the pink haired stated while standing by his friend's side.

Hyunwoo laughed at him when he noticed the younger's head and shoulder's were still wrapped in the blanket. "YA! Don't laugh," he shoved the dancer, but a smile made its way through.

"Did that man really bothered you? ..I could always go talk to him, you know?"

Hoseok made a confused expression at the sudden change in conversation, "what?"

"Changkyun hid behind me the other day when we where at the store, but I thought he was only tired," he had a deep frown. "Maybe I should have paid more attention, if he is bothering you guys I can't let him get away with it."

The shorter shook his head and linked their arms again.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, watching the storm hitting every surface outside, its clatter working as a lullaby for the tired Hoseok. Hyunwoo laughed lightly, bumping their hips to catch the other's attention "Are you sleeping on me?" He laughed again at the others affirmation murmur, "let's go to the couch, you big baby."

Hoseok let himself be walked towards the sofa, the loud thunder sounds making it impossible to fall asleep- "What time is it?" He asked, making himself comfortable on the other's embrace. Cuddling wasn't uncommon among the guys, but then again, their shared moments were not as frequent as they could be.

The older checked his phone before leaving it over the coffee table, "almost six".

There was a couple of minutes of silence between them, only the rain tears against the roof and windows filling the room. "Ugh, I can't sleep," Hoseok complained after trying to find a comfortable position over the other's upper body.

He glanced towards the screen in front of them and gasped when he saw that it was starting to play a different rated scene than that of the previous show they had watched.

"What?" Hyunwoo who had closed his eyes looked at him and was about to look at the screen following the other's eyes, but the younger put a hand over his eyes, or more like over his face.

"No hyung, don't look," he ordered, trying to reach for the remote on the floor without taking his hand away.

Hyunwoo laughed and wrestled his way out but before he could look towards the screen, Hoseok stood up and placed himself in front of the older, getting in the way so he wouldn't be able to see the quickly escalating scene.

"Whaaat?" Hyunwoo's curiosity at what had made Hoseok's pale face turn red taking over. "It can't be that bad," he tried to push him out of the way.

"It can be, believe me," he whined, trapping Hyunwoo's tights between his legs and grabbing the sides of his head with both hands. "Why is that even on Netflix? That shouldn't be available," he rambled about while glancing back to see if it had ended. "What, is that even allowed to be played in Korea?"

Hyunwoo stopped struggling and rather placed his large hands on the other's slim and muscly waist, admiring how his flushed cheeks almost matched his pinkish hair.

Hoseok turned back with closed eyes and a horrified expression. "That, is way too much," he said as a fact, slapping Hyunwoo slightly when he opened his eyes and saw his amusement. "Close your eyes," he indicated, the elder complying.

Still distrustful, he placed a hand over his eyes and looked around for the remote. He saw it almost all the way under the couch close to Hyunwoo's feet. He tried to take it without taking his hand off but couldn't seem to reach it, so with a 'huf' he sat over the other's lap to try again.

When he finally had it he lifted himself to glance back and turn it off but the way too exaggerated image grossed him out, returning to the previous position in Hyunwoo's legs. He finally turned it off without looking back, only taking his hand off after a few seconds.

"Sorry hyung, I needed you to preserve the innocence that that just stole from me."

Both laughed while the older shook his head, still amused by Hoseok's reaction to a sex scene.

They didn't realize their seat arrangement until Hyunwoo pulled Hoseok from his hips towards him in a more comfortable position for both.

"Uh, sorry." Hoseok was quick to stand up and apologize, trying to take his seat besides the dancer while his face heated up again. But Hyunwoo's hands didn't allow him to get away.

"It's okay" Hyunwoo said quickly, the older slowly sitting him back down on his lap, this time, closer.

The air around them was colder after the long lasting storm, but there was a warm feeling at the pitch of their stomachs.. and maybe also a bit lower.

The room was only illuminated by the lightning, the outside darker now that the night was closer. The noise was as loud as before but the situation was completely different.

"Hyung?" The younger asked, noticing the hesitant look on the leader's eyes.

He motioned to lean forward but stopped hesitant with a frown, until the lightning hit again and he saw Hyunwoo's face approaching his.

Ready for what seemed to be about to happen Hoseok parted his lips away, feeling the other's warm breath against them. Without waiting for any sort of confirmation, Hyunwoo pressed his lips against his, both quickly matching their kisses.

Hoseok placed his arms around the other's neck, gasping when the leader pressed his hands at his waist, "Hyunwoo" he bumped his hips forward instinctively.

The kiss started to become more heated, Hyunwoo's hands now making their way under the pink haired's shirt, and Hoseok thrusting his body slightly against his. The storm outside hadn't stop, so the sounds coming out of their throats were muffled, yet a really sonorous thunder zoomed them out of their making out session.

"Hyung.. I think we shouldn't be doing this," he whimpered while trying to stand up, "in here."

Hyunwoo nodded while standing up, Hoseok's body sliding from his lap, both soon missing the intimate contact. "We could go to your room."

Since the leader shared a room with other members there were way less options of getting caught in the middle of anything if they were on the younger's individual room. They kept snuggling, hands over the other's body with Hyunwoo walking back and Hoseok guiding them towards the dormitory.

Once inside the room he locked the door and turned around to look for the older. The lights were off so he had to reach out, his hands finding Hyunwoo's body, shirt already off.

Their lips met a second later, a bit of accidental biting and hands all over their bodies. With the help of a lightning flash Hyunwoo spotted the bed, pulling from his shirt towards it and soon lying down with the visual above him.

"Wonho," Hyunwoo whined when Hoseok started to grind his lower body against his. "Fuck," he hissed.

The younger then sat over the other's crotch, with a knee on each side of the leader's body. He leaned down to continue their kisses, Hyunwoo's hands traveling towards his butt to press him down against him as they's been doing in back in the living room.

"That movie really took your innocence away, didn't it?"

Hoseok slapped his shoulder at that comment but soon groaned low when he felt the friction between their erections. He needed to take the annoying pieces of clothing away, if only he hadn't decided to wear those tight underpants.

Hyunwoo helped him out of his his shirt, pulling down the shorts up to his middle tights, the outside illumination allowing him to see the other's physique, still covered by the underpants that left nothing to his imagination.

"Hyung," Hoseok gasped tiredly, letting the other manhandle him. Hyunwoo took his own clothing off, and proceded with Hoseok's shorts and underpants, soon covering him with his body. "What are we doing?" he asked in a strained whisper.

"I'm not sure" the dancer answered, starting to grind their groins together, their already accelerated breathing becoming even heavier.

It was just not enough, but being their first time trying something like this, Hyunwoo decided to go for what he knew how to do. He reached down and grabbed both his and Hoseok's member, though one hand was not enough in this situation.

The gutural sounds coming from Hoseok's throat become more strained at this, quickly pushing his upper body forward with his elbows, his head falling back.

Hyunwoo was quick to kiss his neck and clavicles. They synchronized their hips' movements with Hyunwoo's increasing hand moves, small whimpers coming from both's mouths as they were getting closer to their release.

Hoseok's body started tensing up and Hyunwoo hurried up his pace so they could finish together. The younger let his body fall back against the mattress and started to lift his lower body at the time his hyung would lower his, his well marked abs tightening when he couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed his eyes tightly closed as he reached his peak, allowing Hyunwoo to keep jerking them until he had finished too.

The taller's body fell then above his, sweaty muscles rubbing together at their breaths' pace.

"Hyung.." the thunder had reduced to rhythmical rain, the room darker now that the lighting was gone and the moon remained covered by clouds.

Hyunwoo lay down between the visual's body and the wall. Minutes passed before Hyunwoo realized the other was asleep, and soon he heard noises coming from the living room.

"Hey.. Seoki" the older got down from the bed to pick up his clothes, dressing before turning on the nightstand light, quickly closing the curtains and covering the younger's body with the blanket.

"Are they here?" Hoseok asked with a sleepy tone, turning to lay on his side, getting comfortable under the blanket.

"Yes, I think I heard Jooheon's voice," he knelt down besides the bed to face the other. They made eye contact and smiled, the leader shook his head still in bewilderment to the sudden events, "are you okay with what just happened?"

The pink haired nodded, covering his face with the blanket except for his eyes. "I liked it," he confessed in a low voice.

The fond glance that Hyunwoo gave him was more than enough to know he had enjoyed it too, but the knock on the door reminded him that the house wasn't only theirs, nor that moment anymore.

"Hyungs?" Hyungwon's voice was heard through the door, the leader standing up before answering back.

"Just a moment!" he gave Hoseok a little peck on the lips. "I hope we can have more days for only the two of us," he said in a low whisper, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Hoseok was left in shock for a moment, standing up when he heard the front door and Minhyuk's loud voice screaming something about rain. He quickly took the wipes he always carried on his bag under Kihyun's order (he was a bit of a messy eater) and cleaned himself.

He kicked his and Hyunwoo's underwear towards the corner he always placed the dirty clothes on, and changed onto his usual pajama shorts and shirt.

"Oh, hyung, you are in so much trouble," Changkyun warned him once he got out of his room.

"Hoseok!" we walked towards the living room and saw Hyunwoo picking up the trash they had left on the floor, Kihyun with crossed arms, and a weird looking Jooheon.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously while helping the leader to get everything on a trash bag.

"Can you explain why there was a traumatizing movie playing on when Joo turned the TV on?"


End file.
